Friday The 13th - The Disturbing Relations Of Camp Crystal Lake
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: Delve into the wonderful world of Jason Voorhees as he kills new people, making a new friend in the process. Her name is Adalade and she gets a free ticket to Camp Crystal Lake only to witness the horrors committed by this man in a mask. Is it a crossover if something from another story is mentioned? Please review. Hope you like it. :D
1. Chapter 1

The Disturbing Relations Of Camp Crystal Lake  
Prologue  
Adalade Kasner's Perspective  
My name is Adalade. I'm five foot even, I'm a little chunky but frail for a girl of sixteen years. I'm shy, I love music, I love cartoons, (My Little Pony is my favorite); people say I'm talented, very artsy in many ways. I draw, I sing, I play instruments, or at least I play the guitar, and I write a little bit too every now and then, but that is one of my lesser practiced skills.  
I'd never been to summer camp before, my family could never afford it, but when the newspaper came and there was a coupon for a free summer at the newly opened Camp Crystal Lake, my mother jumped on the opportunity. My brother was too young to go, only five years old, and so she signed me up.  
That summer a bus drove to the front of our house and my parent shooed me out toward it with my bags and I rode it with a multitude of other kids that I either didn't know or never associated with.  
One of the counselors, a kind-looking older man wearing a yellow t-shirt, stood up at the front of the bus with a big smile on his face.  
"Well hello everyone. I see plenty of familiar faces here today, but I also see a multitude of newcomers, so I'm just gonna walk around and see if I can't get to know those ones a little more."  
He went down the isle of the bus, asking each new camper kindly for their name and a little information about themselves.  
It seemed to me that almost every kid was going to be new and I figured that I had a good amount of time before he got to me. So, I took out a sketchbook from my backpack and looked out the window to see the beautiful blue lake sparkling as the sun's beams reflected off of its surface, and I started to draw.  
It turned out that I was correct. It did take a while for him to reach me, since I was nearly at the back of the bus, but about ten minutes back he had started to hover over me. I pretended not to notice and continued in my task.  
"That's very good." He finally told me, swiping the empty seat beside me.  
I scooted myself as close to the window as possible. I didn't feel particularly comfortable having someone so close to me, especially since I was so accustomed to my father's special brand of closeness.  
"Thank you…" I offered shyly, not looking at him.  
"Where did you learn to draw like that?" He asked.  
I shrugged slowly. "I…I taught myself…"  
He tucked some of my obsidian hair behind my ear because he must've known I was using it to hide my face.  
"How about you tell us your name, darlin'? And a little about you?" He requested, even though there was no other person with him to make it an "us".  
I closed my book and glanced at the man, he had a little graying stubble on his chin, and longish hair of the same color.  
I squirmed uncomfortably. "I'm…Adalade Kasner…" I managed a smile for him. "I…like to draw…mostly nature…owls are my favorite birds…"  
"And how old are you, hon? Let me guess, ummm…twelve?"  
I glared at him a little. "I'm sixteen, sir…"  
He looked quite surprised. "Oh, I apologize, Adalade. My eyesight is a little iffy."  
"That's alright." I assured him.  
"Well it was certainly nice to meet you…" He admitted with a smile. "And I can assure you that you'll see plenty of owls this summer." He gave me a wink and he left to the front of the bus, announcing that his name was "John" and that he was happy to have us all at Crystal Lake.  
Another man in a yellow shirt took his place beside me; he was younger, maybe eighteen or nineteen.  
"Forgive him for his…advances. It seems to me he likes kids just a little too much."  
I glanced at him. "Okay…"  
He extended his hand. "I'm Ricky."  
I took it momentarily and shook it. "Adalade."  
He nudged me with his elbow. "Just felt I should tell you that if you have any questions or need anything you can come ask me. Okay?"  
I nodded, blushing a little because he was cute. "Okay."  
He gave me a little pat on the shoulder and left for the front of the bus too, announcing that we would be arriving soon and that we were all gonna have tons of fun.  
He seemed really nice. Perhaps it was just because I was young and impressionable and love deprived, but I had developed a pretty hardcore crush in the course of a few seconds. It was dangerous, I knew, but he spoke to me first, and I think that's what had my hooked most of all; (because no boy ever speaks to Anti-Social Adalade).  
Finally we arrived on the campground and everyone was looking out of the windows excitedly, already claiming which bunk level they wanted. I stared out of my window in awe at the beautiful scenery; the lush green grass scattered by the occasional rock in a way that was so artful it seemed to be on purpose, the trees all around full of colorful leaves and teeming with climbing and airborne wildlife, and most of all the lake; beautiful when I last saw it but the framing of the forest just seemed to make it more so, it's flawless blue surface speckled with the rays of light falling through the branches of the trees, sparkling like sapphire in the afternoon sun. The occasional fish would leap from its depths or the occasional leaf would fall to leave ripples spreading outward from its landing point, and I had a feeling that this was going to be quite the eventful summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Voorhees's Perspective  
I took a deep and controlled breath and locked my eyes on my prize, staring surely and aiming my arrow right at its heart.  
The animal was large, powerful with thick limbs with a large set of horns upon its head.  
I was not hunting it for sport, I was hunting it for food, the rack was just luck really, though that didn't matter to me; I was just going to discard the head anyway.  
The beast was only a mere fifteen or twenty feet away from my position, opposite the road in wide open space while I remained hidden completely from its view.  
I watched it graze for a moment longer before drawing the arrow back on the bowstrings and adjusting my aim based on the changes in the wind direction and speed. I was just about to take my shot when I felt vibration resonate from the firm earth through my boots and the animal lifted its head, looking to my left.  
Following its gaze I spotted a rambling white bus headed our way, chugging black smoke from the muffler and instantly polluting all of the air around it within a five foot radius.  
It rode past me with a loud roar, startling my prey and ruining my chances of shooting it them. I would have to find it all over again.  
There was no doubt in my mind that they were headed for Crystal Lake, every year at least once there would be a band of arrogant, sinful bastards that would enter and foul the land with their illegal drugs and premarital sex, and it was my job to purge them.  
I took another deep breath and replaced my bow and arrow back in their quiver. It would be a tedious trip back to my cabin, I knew, and I had to warn my mother of the oncoming slaughter. I had to be given her blessing before any kill, just to be made sure of any innocents so that those particular lives wouldn't be taken in the course of the next twenty-four hours. And so onward I trudged.


	3. Chapter 3

Adalade Kasner's Perspective  
I hugged my camping backpack close to my chest as I entered the cabin where I would be staying.  
Everyone stopped and stared when I walked in, their excited banter instantly quieting to whispers that implied judgmental thoughts and false rumors that spread muffled giggles throughout the room.  
I avoided eye contact with everyone as I searched for an unclaimed bunk and spread my things upon its surface.  
I pulled out a notepad first, making a page ready for my first letter home, replacing it back in my bag just as a counselor walked in.  
She was tall and blonde with big breasts and a ditzy smile. I can't say that I hated her immediately but I've met her type before and didn't really ever end up the best of pals with them. I made a mental note to keep my distance.  
"Alrighty girls my name is Tanya, welcome to Camp Crystal Lake. I know that there's a lot of excitement going around, but as for today we don't really have too much planned."  
Groans of disapproval reverberated throughout the room and Tanya raised her hands for silence. "Hey come on now, I didn't say we wouldn't have and fun, we'll be having the traditional bonfire at nine and curfew is at ten..." She leaned in toward us and whispered loudly. "But I'm pretty lenient, I was your age once, but my leniency comes with a price..."  
More groans were heard.  
"My price is...that if any of you decide you want to pull any pranks on the boys then you are to include me." And she grinned.  
There were cheers of approval from all the group, all except the two or three other teenagers who were forced to do this just as I was; they just sighed loudly, rolled their eyes, said whatever, and went back to searching for cellphone signal.  
The counselor started to back out of the doorway. "Lunch will start in thirty minutes in the mess hall. Those who've been here before help the newbies, because if they don't show up they won't get their t-shirt orders." And with that she turned on her heels and left.  
The talking started back up again wig everyone except for me; I was bust writing my first letter home:

_Dear Mom,  
The camp is just so beautiful! The lake sparkles like a diamond and everything is lush and green. But there are a lot of kids here that I don't know and I'm afraid they think I'm weird...at least Counselor Ricky is nice to me, and he's pretty cute too.  
Wish you were here...  
Sincerely,  
Adalade_


	4. Chapter 4

Jason Voorhees's Perspective  
So it turned out that I didn't have to wait to kill my dinner; I encountered the big-horned beast for a second time while I was collecting nuts and berries on my way back home.  
I didn't have the time nor the desire to put effort into drawing my bow and arrow to shoot it, so I unsheathed my machete quietly and threw it. It stuck right in the beast's neck, severing the desired artery and sending it down to the ground with a dull thud.  
It twitched and thrashed its legs feebly as I approached, staring at me with a big, watery, brown eye. I knelt down beside it and laid a hand on its side, petting lightly to thank it for feeding me even though I knew it wouldn't understand, and soon it was still, chest no longer rising and falling and heavy lids not quite closed over its glazed, dead eyes.  
I took my blade from the animal's throat; warm blood, no longer trapped by the obstruction, coated my gloved hands in the process, and I used the blade to cut a straight slit from sternum to pelvis so I could remove the entrails.  
It was a relatively easy procedure, if not a little grotesque, but killing was something that came naturally to me, so what made most squeamish was most likely an everyday occurrence for me. I reached my hands deep into the orifice I opened and pulled out the steaming organs by the handful, making sure to clear any excess viscera or excrement before lifting the beast.  
I hefted the thing up by its forelegs and slung it over my shoulders like a backpack. Normally I would have buried the entrails but the wildlife was particularly active today and I figured that some scavenger would appreciate.  
Taking a quick glance back I realized I was right, a rather skinny-looking coyote approached and licked at them vigorously, then lifted its head to look at me; with its ears back and teeth bared, a low growl reverberated from the back of its throat.  
With a deep breath I turned my back to the animal and the growls subsided, giving way to pathetic, hungry whimpers and the sound of rapid consumption, and thus I resumed my journey back to Camp Crystal Lake...


	5. Chapter 5

Adalade Kasner's Perspective  
Lunch was a raucous gathering to say the least. There was much shouting and laughter and throwing of things as friends sat with old friends and old friends let new ones in their group.  
I, being as shy as I was, sat alone at the back of the room, away from the others, eating in silence. A particular table a few row ahead of me was aiming projectiles at me, from wads of bread to balled up, overused napkins; one hit me in the eyes and they laughed uproariously as I tried to wipe the crumbs out of it.  
A counselor stood at the front of the mess hall with his hands raised; it was Ricky.  
"Okay, settle down kids, settle down. Before we pass out shirts and send you back to your cabins...does anyone have letters to send home?"  
I raised my hand sheepishly, looking around and seeing that I was the only one to do so.  
"Oh! Adalade, great, come up here please."  
I slowly stood and strode between the tables; whispers and sniggers could be heard as I passed. The back of my neck prickled with embarrassment and I was sure my pale face was bright crimson.  
As I passed the final table to stand before Counselor Ricky I heard someone mutter loudly: "What a baby..."  
"Hey!" Called Ricky. "We need to be a respectable bunch here or those who won't cooperate will be sent home!" He smiled at me, holding his hand out for my envelope. "Her having a letter just proves that she loves her family...isn't that right Adalade?"  
I bowed my head shyly, giving him my miniscule bounty. "Um...yes sir..."  
"Hey, call me Rick, please; I'm not old enough to be called sir yet."  
"Okay..."  
He clapped his hands together loudly. "Okay! Now boys and girls come up here and organize yourself into groups by size: Small, Medium, and Large."  
A mob of kids formed around the sets of tables near the front of the room, slowly filing into their respective lines. I was the only one standing in the line for large because the medium size was too little. If there had been an in-between size I would have been there instead.  
The older counselor was the one in charge of that line, and I wasn't too terribly comfortable with that, but I just needed to remind myself that, even if he was attracted to me. He wouldn't dare do anything in front of such a large group of people, and reluctantly I stepped closer to him while he gestured to one of the others, receiving a t-shirt in response.  
"Here you go, darlin'..." He said while handing it to me, smiling. "Now don't forget to wear that to tonight's bonfire, alright?"  
I took the yellow shirt in my hands and critically looked it over. At first glance it looked like any other camp t-shirt, but upon further examination I saw how dirty it looked, with crusty-looking patches of filth edited into the fabric by way of dye or some other method, and there were spatters of faux blood covering it, becoming more prominent as it neared a faux gash which looked like someone had tried to saw the person who was wearing it in half, and upon turning it over tote back, I spied in desperate, faux blood-scrawled letters: "I Survived Camp Crystal Lake".


	6. Chapter 6

Counselor Ricky's Perspective  
Frank was the mailman of Sussex County. He always refused to enter the camp to take the letters from out mailbox so I was ordered by that old pedo John to take them to the entrance, which was the only place where frank was willing to pick them up from. So after the mess hall meeting I gathered up the two envelopes, threw on my cap and made my way down the steep gravel path, at the end of which resided a sign bearing the camp name.  
Angrily and repeatedly I cursed at the excessive amount of effort it took to maneuver the path in and out of this god-forsaken place. It was hot, it was humid, it was too bright, I was furious, but to maintain my anger for my jobs' sake I let my mind drift to other things.  
Adalade certainly brought a smile to my face. She was a little thing, tiny in her stature, but not so little at all, for she was only a couple years you get than I was. She seemed to like me well enough, with her timid smiles and her blushing cheeks, and with my recent breakup with Tanya I was lacking in my sexual satisfactions. And this fact brought about the best thing about Adalade; she acted all sweet and shy and she avoided almost everyone, especially the boys, but it was obviously fake; it was as if she was screaming: "I need dick NOW!" And sure she was a little chunkier than most girls I've dated but that just meant more to love...and more to fuck.  
Finally I saw the portly old man standing underneath the entrance arch, fidgeting noticeably, tapping his foot and pacing while looking at his watch.  
"Stop with the anxiety attack, Frank, I have your damn letters." I scolded him jokingly, slapping his chest with the envelopes. "Here."  
"I'm not having an anxiety attack…I would just rather not be here any longer than I have to be…"He took them grudgingly, glaring at them as if they were an alien baby. "…It was a mistake that you brought those kids here…it was a mistake to have even thought of this place again…Jason's going to find you and kill all of you."  
I rolled my eyes. "You sound a lot like Ralph…you know, the crazy guy who hung himself in the woods to prove that that retarded bastard existed?"  
His face flushed angrily. "It was murder and everyone knows it! They never found the noose, he was just lying there with a crushed windpipe and no evidence to prove it was suicide."  
I shooed the crotchety man away. "Go and take the letters to the post office already, I have kids to tend to."  
He grumbled angrily, turning on his heels and hurrying down the path. I followed suit in the opposite direction, going back up toward the cabins.  
Boy this is going to be a fun summer… I thought sarcastically to myself, looking at my phone. The date read Friday, June 13th, 2004, the twenty-sixth anniversary of the day that the Voorhees boy died, and I was reminded that I needed to rehearse for campfire story I would be sending the kids to bed with later.  
Now I just need to find Andy…


	7. Chapter 7

Counselor Andrew's Perspective  
Ever since Tanya had broken up with my friend Rick she'd been trying her best to get in my pants, and I was certainly not opposed even if it was normally the other way around.  
At the particular moment in time Ol' Johnny wasn't around to play chaperone so we were loitering by the side of the mess hall building, playing hookie like normal teenagers do.  
"So..." She began, leaning back against the metal wall; (a wall very different from the rest of the buildings out there in the camp). "You think after the bonfire we can hook up?"  
I grinned, leaning up against the space next to her. "Sure, babe. Certainly not a problem for me."  
She smiled back. "Good...I could use some...entertainment. This place is so dull..."  
I looked down at my shoes. "Yeah I know, this place blows..."  
"It's only for the summer." She said, patting my shoulder with a big, evil grin on her face. "It'll be over before you know it...if you do what I say."  
Looking off into the distance she suddenly frowned. "I got to go, asshole inbound..." And she left.  
I followed her with my gaze as she walked, enjoying the nice view and laughing slightly, as the metal siding of the building had made black marks all over her counselors' t-shirt. "Okay..." I said too late, though not really caring.  
"Hey Andy, what's up?" Rick asked when he finally came close enough to hear.  
I continued to stare at Tanya's ass as she walked away. "I'm thinking of nailing her tonight..." I admitted, keeping my eyes on her until I couldn't see detail any more.  
He looked on after her. "Eh...alright man...but I warn you she might have some kind of disease."  
I chuckled. "It's a disease I'm willing to get." I glanced at him, he was lighting a cigarette. "Why'd you dump her anyway? She's hot."  
He laughed. "Yeah that's true...but she's a bitch...and liked to fuck other guys behind my back." He shrugged. "Besides...I have my own lay for tonight. Adalade Kasner."  
I wrinkled my nose in disgust, bringing to mind the black-haired camp girl. "Really? Why her she's so...much bigger than what I'd expect from you..."  
He smacked my arm. "She isn't THAT big, but its extra cushion...it'll feel better when we get down to it."  
I scoffed. "True...hope she'll go for it." I mused sarcastically. "You need some love."  
He smiled. "She will, I know it."  
I nudged him with my elbow. "But hey you came over here for reasons other than to tell me about your sex life so tell me already."  
"Yeah, I was just gonna remind you about the campfire prank for tonight. I almost forgot but uh..." He held up his phone. "My calendar reminded me."  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, I gotta dress up like Ol' Jason and scare everybody, right?"  
"Right." He assured. "Just make sure you're in earshot so you can hear when the story ends...otherwise it won't work."  
"Okay okay." I said, raising my hands in defeat. "I have the outfit and everything ready. I'll make sure it works."  
"Good. Now I gotta go help John set everything up. I'll talk to you later."  
"Whatever guy, get out of here." I shooed him away and he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Jason Voorhees's Perspective  
I was almost back home, only a mile to go, and I hadn't encountered any particularly unpleasant obstacles on my trek. I was feeling pretty great, I had my dinner at hand and plenty of time to get to my destination, so at that moment I decided that I was going to stray from the path a little; take the longer, more scenic way back. I weaved my way through the trees in the direction I knew led to the stream (which was connected to the lake). The road was this way too, I knew, but there hadn't been a bit of traffic since the bus passed and I was sure I wouldn't be seen.  
The road was soon in my sights, mere steps away, but when I exited from the woods I bumped into someone I had not anticipated would be there.  
He was a short man with brown, balding hair and a thick mustache, and he was big in the belly.  
He grumbled angrily, trying to toll over on his knees so he could stand. "Hey asshole, watch where you're..." He looked up at me and his anger faded quickly into mortal terror, as happened with most people who encountered me.  
He started to hyperventilate, scrambling his way to his feet and running in the opposite direction in which he was originally headed.  
I looked back and noticed his car, a little mail runner, and when I looked back toward his form, which disappeared in the trees not a second later, I noticed that he'd dropped his pack when he'd bumped into me.  
I tilted my head slightly at it, then, after dropping my animal, I leaned down to collect it and its miniscule amount of spilt contents.  
The things that had fallen out were just a couple folded papers and a little white box with mint green marks, probably cigarettes. But those were not something of my interest and so I placed those back in the bag and then I examined the papers briefly.  
Two names were written, one per envelope: Adalade and Lucy. These were probably a couple of the campers, and these papers were probably letters to their parents; I knew I had to get these back to that man, or those parents might never hear from their kids again.  
I replaced the two envelopes back in the bag and re-entered the woods, using a shortcut that I knew so I could get ahead of him and stop him. When I re-exited the forest the short man ran into me again, falling back on the ground and it was like a moment of deja-vu.  
He gawked wide-eyed up at me, probably wondering how I caught up with him, and he tried to stand and run again but he was winded from his previous run.  
I stared down at him for a while, waiting until his breathing returned to normal before holding his bag out to him.  
He stared at it as if I had my machete pointed at his chest rather than what it actually was, then, reluctantly he reached for it and took it.  
Satisfied with my generosity, I strode past him, taking the shortcut back to the area where I dropped my animal and retrieved it, hoisting it back on my shoulders. Then I continued on my way, passing him again a few minutes later. He made quite a show of avoiding me, though staying on the road. His eyes never left me, as if any moment I was going to kill him. But he'd done no wrong to me or anyone else as far as I knew, so I just let him on his way as he let me on mine.


	9. Chapter 9

9:40 PM - The Bonfire  
Adalade Kasner's Perspective  
It was late...at least late for me, and certainly dark. All the camp goers and some counselors sat around a huge roaring fire with sticks roasting hotdogs in the flames. All except for me, because I didn't really like hotdogs.  
Ricky was there, as was Tanya and John and another one I didn't know, and all of them were chatting together and having fun with their friends when suddenly Rick stood.  
He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay guys, this whole ordeal wasn't just to sit around and eat weenies all night."  
This statement brought about some giggling from the younger kids and even Tanya, who was starting to seem like more and more of a slut to me.  
He slowly sat back down when he was satisfied with the amount of eyes on him. "I actually have a story to tell...anyone here ever see any of the Friday The 13th movies, or read the comics? Raise your hand if yes."  
Almost everyone's hands shot up into the air, waving a little out of excitement.  
Ricky grinned. "Well...my story will certainly be effective, then. You see...all of those things are all based on true events...except for JasonX of course."  
More laughter.  
"You see kids, that boy; he really did drown here 26 years ago. The kids were picking on him and decided they should throw him in the lake...but he never surfaced and they never found the body. So his mother decided to resurrect him using the Necronomicon to bring him back...you know...the Necronomicon from Evil Dead...?" He shook his head when no one replied and continued his story, though I knew perfectly well what it was. "But when he wasn't who he used to be after the resurrection she slaughtered the entire camp that year for revenge, and did the same the next year, killing all except for one, the one that got away lopped her head off with an axe and there was no more to be heard of the situation...until a year or two later when the resurrected Jason Voorhees-"  
The counselor that I didn't know patted Ricky on the shoulder. "Hey man, I gotta piss continue the story without me." And he walked away.  
"Watch your mouth Andy there are kids here!" Ricky called, then turning back to us. "Just for that I will continue the story. Okay, so as I was saying, Jason came back a couple years after his mom's decapitation and started killing to avenge her death, taking at least two or three hundred lives over the course of his lifetime. And just recently, in two thousand four, the murders just stopped. Perhaps there just weren't any campers these past two years, or perhaps there weren't any stupid enough to defile his mother's burial site with drugs and sex...or perhaps he's just finally died of natural causes...but most around here believe that he's still stalking...waiting to make his re-appearance at our very own Camp Crystal Lake..."  
Just then, at that moment, a man came bursting forth from the trees wearing an old nineteen-eighties hockey mask and wielding a rusty machete. He was hollering like an idiot and I wasn't scared in the slightest; I already knew that this was a prank setup, it was just so predictable, but many of the kids were terrified, and even Tanya squealed a little bit in terror. I didn't play along, but I didn't kill the buzz for the others either.  
The one named Andy ripped off the mask and laughed raucously with Rick, exclaiming about our faces and the looks on them and how we should've seen and all that stupid stuff that happens after a scare.  
"Okay okay, everyone calm down, we gotta get headed back to the cabins now it's almost curfew time." He shooed some of the little one in the general direction of the cabins and Andy and Tanya went off in their own direction, laughing and flirting.  
I hopped down from my perch and started to head back too, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned to see who owned it.  
"Wait Adalade..." Said Ricky on the other end of the hand. "You want to go for a walk?"  
I looked at the ground, tucking some hair behind my ear. "Um...I...I don't know, Rick, I'm kinda tired..."  
He pouted. "Oh come on babe, we won't be too long, twenty minutes at most." He smiled sheepishly. "Whaddya say? I have something cool to show ya..."  
I was blushing again, and smiling too. I glanced back up at him. "...Okay."  
"Great!" He took my hand in his and began to lead me through the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

Counselor Tanya's Perspective  
I hung on to Andy's arm to keep myself steady, because I had drunk quite a bit more than I should have before going to the bonfire, and I was stumbling all over the place.  
"So..." I asked with a slight slur. "How long did it take you to come up with that prank?" I leaned in real close to his face and leered at him teasingly. "I bet it took you every day until now..."  
He chuckled. "Nah babe it was kinda last minute, actually, and Rick's idea, I just thought of adding the actual scare." He put his other arm around me and lifted me upright, because I was leaning over far and possibly dragging him down some.  
I giggled, somewhat uselessly for the situation wasn't really that funny, but I guessed drinking would do that to a person and I just hung on him. "Stop, wait." I mumbled, hanging off of one of his arms and swinging a little.  
He stopped immediately, looking at me with looked like concern…or about as close to concern as a drunken person could get, (and he drank even less than I did…he must've had a weak liver). "What is it?" He asked, pulling me back up yet again because my body was acting as a separate being from my brain and it wouldn't go where he wanted.  
I giggled a little more, making him face me, then reaching down and rubbing the front of his pants. "So Jason..." I whispered seductively, perhaps a little stupidly. "You gonna stick your machete in me or what..?"  
He grinned, tossing away his mask and weapon and starting to take off his clothes, and I did the same.  
"Hope you have condoms..." I teased.  
He laughed. "Sorry...I don't."


	11. Chapter 11

Jason Voorhees's Perspective  
I had finally reached my final destination and was finally ready for the slaughter. It seemed that everyone had gone to bed at first glance but I knew better. In these woods somewhere I knew two inconsiderate counselors would be fucking each other and I would be there to cleanse the land of their sins.  
I trekked silently through the trees, making sure to stay in the shadows. It wasn't long before I came across the first two. They were naked. The girl was on top, thrusting downward onto the man and I felt instantly filthy upon viewing the scene. I wanted to hurry up and kill them, get their disgusting bodies off of my mother's land but I didn't want their disgusting sexual secretions on me, so I decided to wait.  
In the meantime I walked around, trying to find the best point of attack. I always tried to make the purging a type of game; I tried to see how many fun tactics I could use to trap and kill my victims. It was a sadistic thing to do, I knew, but if you were going to kill them anyway, you might as well make it fun for yourself...especially if it's all that you do for a living.  
Finally the two finished their mating ritual and lay sprawled in the clearing together, talking quietly. I didn't take the time to discover what about; just exiting the shadows and laying waste to the man by slicing him in half; severing his spinal cord just beneath the ribcage.  
The girl screamed loudly as his steaming organs oozed wetly from his thoratic cavity, touching her hand. She scrambled up to her feet and started to run naked, away from me, through the woods.  
I bowed my head a little. Why did they always do that? It was as if none of them cared a damn bit if anyone saw them naked. They never tried to even cover themselves up before they ran. Perhaps they didn't think me human enough to keep their decency. But either way, modest or not, she would die. I just needed some interesting means to make that so.  
I walked after her, albeit it was more of a power-walk. I almost tripped over something and when I looked back to see what it was I discovered that it was an old water spigot. I tilted my head at it, reaching down and pulling it up. The pipe was still attached and I detached it from the end, already thinking of ways to use it. And I chased that girl casually through the woods until we reached a dead end...the lake.  
She was screaming and carrying on as if it would help her live longer; looking around frantically for means of escape. Then she jumped into the water and trudged out to a canoe that was poorly tied to the dock and paddled away in it.  
I took a deep breath then exhaled. I hated water. Why did they always have to go into the water? This was something that always happened also and it irritated me to no end, but it wasn't something I could help, and so I walked in, my head disappearing below the surface so all I could see was the fish swimming by and the bottom of the boat in the distance.  
I approached it rather quickly, staying beneath it to see if it would move, but thankfully it had stopped, and the water was shallow enough to where I could stand and make an effective kill.  
I rose out of the water and raised my pipe above my head, she screamed loudly at the sound of the splash but it was cut short as the blow to the chest knocked her down into the bottom of the canoe.  
I was not a merciless killer, no matter how filthy a person was they never deserved to die in a horrible, agonizing way, so had impaled the pipe through her heart so she would bleed quickly. The pipe also stuck out of the bottom of the boat but it sealed the hole it created pretty tightly so the water came out of the end of the pipe like a fountain rather than leaking into the boat.  
The girl gagged; blood dripped from the corners of her mouth and she stared at me while she lay dying. I stared back, letting her know with my eyes that I was glad that I'd rid the world of two more hateful beings. She took her last shallow breath, sounding like a wheeze, and with a gurgle and a sickening wet cough she was finally truly dead, and I could be on my way back to the cabins where I was sure more victims awaited.


	12. Chapter 12

Adalade Kasner's Perspective  
Ricky had a really tight hold on my hand, and I had told him on multiple occasions that he was hurting me, but he told me that it was just to make sure that I didn't get lost out here in the dark, which apparently was an easy thing to do despite how easily he maneuvered it.  
We were coming upon a large but somewhat dilapidated old house made to look like a log cabin. The door was boarded shut as were many of the windows, and the place in its entirety didn't seem a very safe place.  
"This is gonna be cool, there's a lot of neat stuff in here..." He told me, popping open the front door and pulling me inside.  
When we entered I realized that he was right; there was an old piano on one side and an old couch near the entrance, and on every little counter and ledge there was a vast assortment of trinkets, shiny and dull, some looked like antiques.  
"Oh wow..." I breathed. "This is cool..."  
"I told you." He teased, pulling me in a different direction. "Come on, there's more stuff to see."  
He pulled my into a room that branched off from the hallway. There was a large bed inside, and more dressers lined with knickknacks. On the headboard of the bed there was something etched in but I couldn't quite make it out, and I didn't have the time to try, because Rick turned me around to face him and held my shoulders.  
"Adalade...I uh..." He let go of my arms, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Well I don't know how to say this subtly...so..."  
That's when he leaned in, backing me up against the edge of the bed and kissed me.  
I squeaked in protest at his sudden advances, I tried to push him away but he was much stronger than I was, though I did manage to give him a good smack on his face, causing him to let me go and stagger back, more from surprise though rather than actual force from the blow.  
He rubbed his cheek first, staring at his hand in shock, and then his shock gave way to anger and that hand balled into a solid fist.  
"You bitch..." He muttered quietly, raising his fist and striking me in the face with it, knocking me to the floor. "I'll teach you a fucking lesson you little brat..."  
He reached down and grabbed me by my wrists, heaving me up and throwing me down the hallway toward what looked like a hidden entrance to a basement.  
I screamed but I knew no one would hear me.


	13. Chapter 13

Jason Voorhees's Perspective  
I was making my way back through the woods, back to my house so I could conclude the night's events with a nice wholesome dinner of nuts and deer meat.  
Only a few kills came after the two fornicating teenagers in the woods, namely the three teenage campers, who were all caught in the act of sex or in some act which was not appropriate for their age or for anyone in particular, and I wondered why I even tried. But of course that thought was quickly dispelled as I approached my cabin, hearing noises inside.  
I rushed to the door, opening it and walking in, turning my head from left to right to try and find the source of the sound.  
There was loud banging and what sounded like cries of pleasure or pain and it sounded like it was coming from beneath me. How whoever was down there knew about my basement was beyond me, but at that moment I tried to focus on the task at hand.  
I strode down the hallway, stopping at the latch in the floor and listening, the cries had stopped, now faded to whimpers, and a man was talking, but I couldn't understand.  
The trap door opened and a head peeked out. I looked down and noticed that he was still trying to put his pants back on. I had seen and heard enough. I unsheathed my machete and brought it over my head, swinging down and cracking that man's head open like an egg. He fell to the floor of the basement and a frantic scream came from deep in the room, yet it sounded feeble and strained.  
I stepped down the ladder, looking down at the man and taking my machete from his forehead. His body twitched as I did so and as all bodies did when I killed by damaging the brain. He wasn't alive, but the damage to his nervous system left him in seizures on the floor.  
The whimpering came from the side of the room to my left, I turned to see a girl with long black hair tied naked to some pipes along the wall. I had seen plenty of this during my expeditions and it was no surprise to me, I approached her, raising my arm and preparing to strike her dead but something made me stop. I saw that there was blood already all over her, most prominently around her legs. She stared at me fearfully, tugging weakly against her bonds made out of strips of fabric from a blanket. Tears streamed freely from her eyes and she turned her face to one side, eyes closed so she wouldn't see what horrible death was coming. Confused, I turned and walked back over to the man on the floor. His pants had fallen back to his calves when he dropped to the floor, and there were stains of blood on his underwear. But this wasn't what angered me the most, no it was his shirt that bore his title, on the yellow fabric that covered his back the words were written in bold red: "Camp Counselor"  
I wrinkled my nose slightly in disgust, angrily kicking the lifeless body. To think that this man's job was to protect the children of this camp and yet…  
I turned back to the girl with the black hair, approaching her and cutting her bonds. She fell from her slightly hung position onto the floor, whimpering pathetically and miraculously finding the strength to back herself into the nearest corner.  
I searched around the room for something to cover her with; the only thing I found was the torn blanket strewn on the opposite side of the room. It was clean, and it was large enough to cover her tiny frame. I picked it up and took it to her, leaning down and wrapping it around her carefully as I lifted her from her position on the floor.  
Her cries of pain and fear became significantly more prominent as I hefted her up and slung her over my shoulder, yet they were still weak, which was understandable.  
I made my way to the door back into the hallway and climbed up; exiting my cabin and making my way to the road which I knew lead into the town.


	14. Chapter 14

Adalade Kasner's Perspective  
So Ricky had been telling the truth about Jason, he just didn't know it; or maybe he did but just didn't believe that something like this would actually happen to him personally.  
I was being toted through the woods over the shoulder of the biggest man I'd ever seen, at least a foot and a half taller than me, and he was extremely strong if he could have taken down Rick so easily.  
It was Jason, I knew this to be a fact; either it was him or some horrible murderer who just decided to use the story as his alter ego.  
I wasn't sure if I should have been scared or relieved that he found us; according to the story he didn't approve of those who had sex in his woods, let alone his own house, but he hadn't hurt me yet, at least not intentionally, which led me to believe that maybe he understood that the whole thing wasn't a consensual endeavor on my part.  
I swallowed hard, turning my head so I could see the back of his, (which didn't really make for an effective conversation but what else could I have done?). "Um...I'm...I'm Adalade..." I almost whispered.  
He didn't reply to me, I was certain he wouldn't because he hadn't so much a take a heavy breath since we had started walking, which seemed to have been a lifetime ago.  
"You're Jason aren't you?" I asked. It looked to me like he nodded but it could have been that he was walking over rough terrain.  
We finally reached a broken down road; the road the bus took to get us here. The road cut through the woods and lead all the way into town and he walked down its edge in silence. I was starting to hurt a little more than I was willing to tolerate, being tossed over this man's shoulder like a sack of dirty laundry, and though I tried to be quiet the occasional whimper of pain would escape my lips.  
Big red letters flashed in the periphery of my vision; upon looking I saw that the words spelled hospital, and that the place wasn't very busy. In fact the entire parking lot looked completely empty. He took me up to the entrance and entered just like a normal person would, but instead of getting the attention that a normal person would, there was a multitude of screams and desperate scrambling to find places to hide. The dark-skinned woman behind the front desk look petrified as she had no place to go and could only stare as we approached her.  
Jason set me down on the desk, my legs dangling over the edge and they couldn't reach the floor, and immediately he turned and walked back in the direction he came.  
"Wait!" I called; maybe a little stronger than I thought was capable. "Wait…"  
He stopped, turning his head to the right, looking at me with through the holes of the mask, all that I could see of his face was the lone eye made visible by his profile. It was a strange golden-amber color and I shivered upon making eye contact; it felt like he was staring right into my soul.  
I looked down at my lap, seeing the blood staining the blanket he wrapped around me and tears started to sting my eyes. "Th...Thank you."  
His head twitched just the slightest bit, and he faced back forward, certainly making his merry way back to Camp Crystal Lake.


End file.
